


Confessions

by x_Killing_Loneliness_X



Series: Revelations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire Novak is so done, Even Lucifer ships it, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pov, Season 11, everyone ships it, micro fiction, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Killing_Loneliness_X/pseuds/x_Killing_Loneliness_X
Summary: A sequel to “Revelations” where Dean and Cas each get 500 words exactly to finally admit out loud what everyone has known for years. But those admissions won’t come easy, someone has to push them out of the nest. Their chapters take place at different moments in time, just like with “Revelations”.





	1. Inside Your Head

Having Lucifer inside your brain was extremely unpleasant. He was grating, loud, and didn’t know when to let a topic go. Castiel already knew that the Winchesters were unlikely to forgive him for this betrayal of their trust; he didn’t need to be reminded and taunted about it for days on end. Castiel had hoped that Lucifer would let him be unaware and dormant in his own mind during this invasion, but that dream was quickly dashed as the devil took immediate pleasure in rooting through Castiel's thoughts and emotions like a child tossing grimy plastic figures out of a toy chest.

“Soooooo…..” Lucifer trailed off, the expectant tone cloying and  heavy on the words like a syrup. “Wasn’t it nice to see Dean again?”

If Castiel had control of his vessel he could roll his eyes or sigh, but alas. Lucifer was never going to let this go. At least he was keeping his bargain not to hurt the Winchesters, but watching them react to the devil pretending to be him was so unbearable Castiel had been clawing at the walls of his prison within minutes.

“He was your very best boy last time I was topside… don’t tell me he’s still playing hard to get?”

He won’t respond to such taunts. Responding wouldn’t help.

“You have good taste at least Castiel. I still hold a candle for Sammy-boy but Dean has his charms. What did it for you, Castiel? The pretty green eyes? The soft pink lips? The handprint you left on him - That’s awfully possessive by the way, don’t you think?”

Castiel did his best not to think of Dean, not to picture him in his mind. That’s the problem with having your tormentor sharing headspace, it’s much harder to control your thoughts than your reactions. Lucifer could see every image of Dean whirring though Castiel’s imagination.

“Oooh what’s this… his smile from the other side of a counter. When was this? Was this your stint at being human Castiel? You were blushing little brother… did you discover the birds and the bees while you were down amongst the monkeys?”

Aside from the disastrous encounter with April, Castiel hadn’t had the occasion during his time as a mortal. But he couldn’t stop Lucifer from seeing… he had thoughts. It was strange to discover the impulses unique to humans. Hunger, thirst, desire - were all new to him at the time. He tried foods he had seen Dean eat, tried to build a human life like Dean lived, and when he indulged in other urges they were to thoughts of Dean as well.

Though if Lucifer was enjoying Castiel’s shyness, maybe the blunt angelic approach would solve the problem.

“I love him. I have been in love with him for quite some time. You are correct; being human illuminated the emotional bond and physical desire I have for him. I love Dean Winchester.”

The shocked silence from the devil was extremely gratifying. Peace at last, at least for now.


	2. Out of Reach

“Are you ever gonna grow a pair and tell him.”

Dean’s head snapped up from his phone.

Claire still looked like hell, yet there she stood with one hand on her hip and amused judgement on her face. The kid was resilient, that’s for sure. Not everyone bounced back from being werewolf so easy — well, no one ever before.

“Hello? Earth to Hasselhoff?”

Dean blinked back to himself and his brain rewound to catch the beginning of the conversation and then immediately panicked.

“What? Who? Talk to who about what? What the hell are you talking about? Are you feeling ok?” He clutched his phone tightly before stuffing it hastily in his pocket. There’s no way she knew he had been calling Cas for the umpteenth time. And even if she did, he had a good reason - Claire had been dying, Cas needed to know! Not that he answered… which still worried him. But he was drifting away from the conversation again. He needed an exit. Now.

Dean veered past Claire, away from her weirdly knowing gaze, headed for the other side of the cabin.

“You’re gonna have to move faster than that old man… You’re only making it way more obvious by throwing a fit!”

He needed her to stop talking. Sam was going to hear and come out here, and Dean would honestly rather go back to hell than talk about his feelings for Castiel with Sam. He had to say something, enough to get her to back off, or she was going to make an unbearable scene and everyone would know what a squishy girl he was. The words bubbled up in a rushed panic.

“It’s not that easy Claire. I’m not in a teenage chick flick, I can’t just hold up a boombox until he sneaks out of his parents house. Beside, we can’t… he’ll never… we missed our change ok?”

“Holy crap… but that’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Shut up.”

Not after the demon fight. You can’t just beat a guy to a bloody pulp, stab a knife next to his head, and leave him for dead and expect him to ride off into the sunset with you. Fuck, for that matter you can’t kick a guy out when he needs you most and leave him homeless because you’re a liar and a coward and expect him to smile at you like you’re something special - but that’s exactly what Cas did. And that’s exactly why Dean could never deserve him.

He’d stopped fighting the feelings when he’d become a demon. Dean had done some experimentation during his lost summer, and once he’d admitted that he wouldn’t dissolve into glitter for hooking up with a dude every last excuse he had for keeping Castiel at arms length meant nothing.

“No I mean, after everything that happened - a lot of you don’t know about… it doesn’t matter how I feel. He’s never gonna go for it.”

“I KNEW IT.” Said two voices in unison. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! A third part part called Reconciliation is being written now!


End file.
